unwritten
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. So there's something I've always wanted to say to you.
1. part one

Sasuke!

So since you saved me a whole page at my request, I fully intend to use it up.

Considering this is _your_ yearbook that I'm writing in, I'm sure that what I am about to scribble in here won't be too fazing considering the facts that:

a) people tell you this daily  
b) people have written it at least twenty times in here

(And by the way, I saw at least three penises drawn on some pages—Naruto, I presume?)

But right. What I have to say. Yes.

Sasuke, I think I love you.

Or well, at least, I really like you.

I don't know why or how—I mean, under your pretty face, you're a tad bit of a jerk and you're really rude to me, but there's something about you that makes me think about you at the worst times. I mean, this whole week, when I should've been panicking over exams, all I could think about was what I was gonna write in your yearbook.

(By the way, seriously, thanks for listening to me and saving me a page in here! I'm sure a lot of people wanted my space, ha!)

But yes.

I really like you.

A lot.

Have you ever noticed the way that ever since we met in ninth grade, we've always had only one class together every semester? You probably didn't because you don't look into things between us as much as I do, but we've had those classes and I remember every single time you've ever wandered from your seat to sit with me and talk—even if the only reason you sat and spoke with me was because I was sitting beside Naruto, or you needed some last minute facts for the tests you didn't bother studying for.

I always did a lot better than normal in the classes I had with you. I think part of me has always wanted to impress you somehow—although brains hardly did anything, huh?

I'm glad we had this class together, Sasuke. And I'm really glad Kakashi-sensei put us together in his many seating arrangements—twice!

I think the only reason I never really skipped this class for the sake of not coming was because I sat with you. Just being near you, borrowing your pencil, sharing your textbook—it was those silly little things that made my heart flutter.

Remember that one time when you oh-so snappishly asked why I was always smiling?

The truth is that I'm not always smiling. I'm just smiling whenever you look at me because…

Well, because you're looking at me.

Thank you, for all the times when I was not smiling though, and came to class and ranted to you about my problems. I'm sure you were never listening to me at any of those points, but thank you pretending to care. And that time when I was just really tired and you thought something was wrong with me, so you asked? You don't know how much better you made me feel just for asking if I was okay.

I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you all this.

(That is, of course, assuming you haven't just rolled yours eyes at the first few lines of my message and shut your yearbook closed.)

This is such a cliché move, huh?

I don't know what I'm hoping for. I know you're coming back in September, and so am I, and I just may have destroyed whatever little piece of friendship we had, but I think I needed to say it. I don't think keeping something bottled up for two and a half years is very healthy, no matter how humiliating the secret it.

So Sasuke, I love you.

It's not an 'I like you a lot' thing, it's an 'I love you'.

I love you.

Anyways, have a great summer! I remember you told me that you and your brother are going to be staying with your grandfather this summer, so I hope you have fun with that. I'll miss you a lot, and stay cool!

Love,  
Sakura


	2. part fin

**Well, since everyone wanted something with Sasuke, here you go. Sigh. I wish life were this cliché…**

-

-

Sakura reached into her pocket and took out another piece of strawberry flavoured gum. She popped the small pink cube of sugar into her mouth, adding it to the already chewed and tasteless piece that was there and mixing the two together.

With a bored sigh, Sakura looked down at the crumpled piece of paper that was her school schedule for her final year of high school. First period, she had Writer's Craft, second, she had Advanced Functions, third she had a spare, and then forth, she had English. She was hoping her guidance counsellor could give her a class to fill up her spare. Something told her that if she took a spare, she wouldn't use it correctly, and in the end, only go down.

She shifted in her seat in the guidance office and began to blow a bubble.

"Ah, conflicts with your schedule, young man?" the secretary asked in her usual monotone voice. "Why don't you have a seat for now while you wait?"

"Hn."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, causing the extra large bubble to pop and go all over her face. As her cheeks flushed red, Sakura quickly struggled to scrape the thinned gum off of her nose and cheeks. She pressed it against the bottom of the chair with a cringe as she felt the weight of another fall against the small couch in the guidance office.

With a weary smile, she looked at the boy beside her.

"Hey there, Sasuke," she greeted, struggling to sound casual and at least somewhat nonchalant.

He nodded to her. "Sakura."

"Um, how was your summer?" she asked, making conversation.

In her head, all she could think about was the message she had written in his yearbook. She had written the letter on one of the blank white pages that people used for signatures. Thankfully, she had done it on the final day of exams that way no one would see it during the last few days.

"It was okay," he said, folding up his schedule with a rather bored looking expression. "My parents shipped me and my brother off to stay with our grandfather so they could go on some couples cruise for the summer…"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you told me about going there, back in June! How was it?"

Sasuke shrugged and made a slight scowl. "Two months with my pain-in-the-ass brother and crazy grandfather?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her and Sakura struggled to push down the corners of her lips. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

She giggled and he grinned slightly at her reaction.

"How was yours?" Sasuke inquired. He unfolded the white paper in his hand and smoothed it out.

"Uh…" Sakura cringed slightly and then shrugged, laughing a bit awkwardly. "Nothing special, really," she answered, looking at her lap as she played with the hem of her uniform kilt. "I was just working the whole time, although I went out with Ino a lot when I wasn't totally tired."

He nodded. "I see."

"Yep."

Sakura began fidgeting at it grew silent and awkward. The couch suddenly seemed too small as she could feel Sasuke's arm brushing against her own, and his pants rubbing against her bare legs, causing her to wish she wore pants as well, instead.

"Uh…" She cleared her throat awkwardly. "What are you in here for?"

He glanced down at his schedule and pointed to one of the squares. "They didn't give me Calculus for next semester." Sasuke scowled and cross his arms. "I mean, the only reason I took Advanced Functions this year was to take that afterwards."

She raised an incredulous eyebrow and then grabbed his schedule out of his hands, only to see that he was indeed taking math once more. "Hey, we're in the same class!" she said happily, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. She felt nostalgic, thinking of how it would be like last year when…

"Wait."

Sakura couldn't help but snort.

"…_You're _taking math again?"

She smiled uneasily.

"Didn't you like, _barely pass_?"

Sasuke had the grace to look offended by her question as his cheeks reddened slightly and he turned away with a small huff. "I got a sixty-nine, thank you." His eyes softened and he looked back at her with a serious expression. "But really, _thank you_," he said, repeating his words of gratitude with a light smirk. "I think our all-nighter the day before the exam really helped."

"Oh, it was no problem!"

Behind the wide grin though, was a lie. The day before the exam, Sasuke had asked her to come over for a bit of studying. They had ended up working until midnight and still not being through half of the unit reviews, so they decided to pull an all-nighter. She had taken a small nap on the beanbag he had in front of his television and x-box while he worked until the morning, intent on staying the heck away from summer school.

The silence between them appeared again and Sakura felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

He was so close and she was dying to know if he read her note or not. She just needed _some_ kind of a reaction from him.

Sakura twisted slightly to face him fully.

"Sasuke, um, did you by any chance read the message I left in your yearbook?"

There. She said it.

He regarded her coolly for a brief moment but to Sakura, it felt like hours. His smouldering dark gaze was staring right through her and hell if she wasn't squirming.

"Yes," he finally replied. "I did."

Sakura then turned once more to sit straight. She pressed her legs together and pulled on her kilt, smoothing it out against her thighs as she nodded her head curtly and stared down at her chipped green nail polish.

He read it.

"I see," she mumbled. Her heart was racing by his mere presence and the fact that he was staring at her wasn't making her feel any better. "Well then—"

"Sakura!"

She jumped at her name and looked up, seeing her guidance counsellor, Shizune, smiling down at her with a bright grin and beautiful summer tan. The woman waved slightly and gestured for the twelfth grade girl to come to her office so they could sort out her issues.

"Come along, Sakura," Shizune called. "I don't want you to be late to your classes."

Sakura nodded and stood up. She picked up her messenger bag that leaned against the couch and was about to run away from the pain of rejection and hide in Shizune's office for the next hour, but was stopped by Sasuke calling her name. She turned around and looked at him nervously, eyes wide, terrified but still a bit hopeful.

He was sitting there casually, his iPod now out and the earphones being dangled between his long fingers.

"I…"

Sasuke closed his mouth for a moment to think about what he was going to say before giving her a light shrug.

"I'll save you a seat in math."

Her eyes widened for a moment before a smile tugged at her lips and she nodded at him. Sasuke then looked away with a small blush and put his earphones in place, turning on his music. The grin she donned widened as she bowed her head slightly and she gave out a giddy but quiet giggle.

She turned around and walked over to Shizune's office, anticipating math with Sasuke once again.

**-**

**FIN**


End file.
